


Toy Soldiers

by bijiinhime (Holy_Ackerman)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Ackerman/pseuds/bijiinhime
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka first meet as child soldiers during a time of war. They reconnect ten years later while Kakashi is on an undercover mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this story is not canon, it doesn't follow the original Naruto story line in the slightest.

** 10 years ago  **

The sun had set long ago, slipping maliciously behind the tall mountains on the outskirts of Fire Country. Kakashi's squad was still days away from the village itself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to return until the bloodshed ended. At this rate, Kakashi assumed it would be never.

The past three weeks had been nothing but a blur. It was as if one day he awoken, fourteen and far too advanced for his age, and then within the blink of an eye he was thrown into a war he had little knowledge of. But by word of mouth, he could conclude that this diplomatic affair was between fire and sand. Someone inside the walls of Konoha committed treason, and sold information to Sand, and whoever the information was sold to, had used it very well. They infiltrated the walls and set up explosions around the most populated areas of Konoha, and in many of the neighboring villages. Kakashi's team was defending a small sister village to the east.

The morning before Kakashi was deployed, he knew something thick and malice was lingering in the air, making it hard to breath. He couldn't put a name on the feeling at the time, but he knew it was bad. Immediately, he had all senses on alert, and so did every other shinobi in the village. Something was coming, and it was huge. Sadly, no one saw it coming. Too many civilians lives were taken before the shinobi had a moment to react.

It was only hours after their suspicion that the west end of Konoha's gates were blown to bits and pieces. It all seemed to happen so fast. No one could have saw it coming. The walls had been penetrated, as well as various workplaces scattered around the village. One by one, buildings were being blown to shreds, causing chaos throughout Konoha. Shinobi of all ranks scattered about, trying to help the wounded. At first, there weren't any signs of the enemy. Kakashi assumed the paper bombs were planted by whoever it was that sold information to Sand Country. But moments later, when guard was let down ever so slightly, Sand ninja crawled out of the woodwork's and attacked.

Kakashi was tending to a girl his own age, maybe younger when he spotted a foreign nin. The young girl was lucky to get out with only a broken wrist and some deep bruising. He remembered trying to lead her to safety, but that was when a Sound ninja came from his blind side, and though Kakashi was able to dodge and defend himself, the young girl was left defenseless for no more than two seconds, and fell victim to a poisoned kunai to the throat. Yet another person Kakashi could add to his growing list of people he couldn't protect.

The village was no longer safe, and the shinobi of Konoha agreed to run the Sound out, but that hadn't went well. Some chunin and older jonin stayed behind, defending the inside of the crumbled walls, while the younger and stronger ventured out. The child soldiers stayed on the borders, that was the strict rule, no matter how advanced and needed Kakashi was, he was to abide, and he didn't dare argue. He was deployed to the sister village named the land of stones, the rocky landscape section of Fire country that rested at the base of a large mountain. Most of the small village was still in tact, thanks to the team's that were deployed to the areas. Kakashi's squad was tasked with keeping the enemy as far away from the village as possible, and to not let them get in. 

Rules also applied within each squad, the highest rank or most capable of leadership was the squad leader, which, to no surprise was Kakashi. He had never led a group more than four before, but he was an intelligent child, well past his time in most things. He didn't waste his time remembering his teammates names though, simply because he knew better than to get attached to anyone, especially in a time of war.

"Kakashi?" A young, brown haired boy whispered his name through the chilled night air. Kakashi turned his head attentively towards the voice, and looked sternly into the others dark eyes.

"Yes?"

"You seem spaced out. Should I take next watch? You haven't slept-"

"I think I'll be fine.." Kakashi snapped his head back into its original position. "Get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." The young boy cleared his throat and slipped back into the darkness.

_Iruka.. I think that's his name._ Kakashi thought to himself, but didn't allow any deeper thought on the matter. He shouldn't remember the boys name, it probably wouldn't matter after tomorrow.

He rubbed his tires eye and took one last glance over at his squad. He had taken north point while three other of his teammates took spots in other directions to take watch. Sleep was still important, thought it was hard to come by. Kakashi's squad took advantage of the moments they could rest. Though they got no more than an hours sleep. Their chakra pills and food rations would have to do the trick for now.

 

\---

 

"Kakashi!" That same painfully angelic, yet broken, voice yelled his name. Iruka's name and face flashed in his mind and he turned on the balls of his feet, using his katana to pierce an enemy through the gut. He watched as the woman dressed in raggedy clothes, and a Sand headband around her neck, fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"You alright?" Iruka asked. He wiped the mixture of blood and soil from his face. Kakashi could only muster up a nod. "Let's meet up with the others, gotta make sure they're okay."

"May I ask a question?"

"Hm? Sure.. Go ahead."

"Do you.." Kakashi's brows knitted together for a moment, but he sighed and let the words come out. "Do you remember their names? All of them?"

"Well, yes.." Iruka tilted his head innocently. "Tatsu, Ren, Sanni, Shiro, Mitsuki, Mai, Ten-"

"You don't have to name all twelve of them. A simply yes would have sufficed."

"Ah.. Sorry!" The young chunin blushed, and itched at the back of his head.

"Don't be.. You're a special person, Iruka." Kakashi said before darting off into the distance, leaving the fresh chunin behind, who stalled for a second looking puzzled.

_Kakashi is.. Kinda weird._ Iruka thought to himself, but considering their circumstances he did still like the guy. He was a good leader and quick on his feet.

Iruka could recall the first story he had ever heard about the famous Hatake boy. He could also recall being the only person who wasn't jealous of Kakashi. He didn't know much about the local genius, but from what he heard, they both had much in common. Both orphans of Konoha, parentless and trying so hard to just be a damn good shinobi, and they possibly both just want a friend.

Iruka had heard about Rin and Obito. Iruka himself was friends with Rin, and was hurt when he found out about her passing. He hadn't known Obito, but heard things about the promising, yet goofy Uchiha. One thing Iruka knew was the pain of loosing everyone, and he had a soft spot for the young jonin. He empathized with Kakashi, though the other didn't know and probably didn't care to know.

Iruka made a small promise to Rin when he found out Kakashi was his squad leader. He looked to the sky and smiled that day, promising to those who were ever close to Kakashi that he'd do his very best to make sure he'd be safe. He knew that's what Rin would have wanted. 

 

\--

 

"Your wound.." Kakashi's fingers ghosted over the large gash in Iruka's shoulder. "Fuck... I shouldn't have left you with.." He halted, he couldn't think of the girls name, or the two guys accompanying her. "I should have taken you with me. The blade was poisoned, huh? Damn it, Iruka.."

"You worry too much!" Iruka attempted to laugh it off, but the pain was still troublesome. "I think I'll be okay. The fight, for now, is over. Let's just dress this wound and try to camp out somewhere for the night. I don't think it's an uncommon poison, I'm immune to a a few as is."

"You should be immune to all common poisons. You're a chunin!"

"Hey.." Iruka chuckled softly. "I achieved my rank a week before the war started, in my defense. But my family bloodline.. Umino.. We're immune to most plant and water based poisons."

"Umino.." He left the name roll of his tongue. An image of the ocean flashed through his mind, which drifted to a solo mission in the land of waves, where he had his first kiss - mission related, of course.

"My father is from the land of waves, my mother is native to Konoha. After a nasty mission, she found herself in his arms, or so she told me. They fell in love after he saved her from enemy fire. The rest is history."

"Why are you telling me this?" The young squad leader asked as he cleaned the wound.

"Trying to keep my mind of the pain." He shrugged his good shoulder. "Which probably isn't a good idea. Thinking about my mother and father only makes me sad.. Right now, I wouldn't mind my mother's encouraging words."

"Ah.." Kakashi let out a small breath. The wound needed stitches, so he reached for a numbing cream and a thin needle and string. "Gotta stitch this, alright?"

"Can I tell you something? Ouch.." He but his lip as the cream hit his flesh wound. Kakashi nodded. "I'm doing my best."

"I know."

"I'm doing my best.." Iruka began again. "To keep you safe."

"You.." The silver headed boy came to a halt. He wasn't sure how to respond, but after a long breath he went back to numbing the wound, trying to keep his hands steady.

"I was friends with Rin, you know. I promised her I would." 

There was an awkward pause, and a soft sigh from behind Kakashi's mask. "Then.. I guess I have to promise to keep you safe as well, Umino Iruka." Kakashi offered a weak smile, only to get a weaker one in return.

_Iruka seems like a good guy. He must be if he was friends with Rin, huh?_

 

_\--_

 

Kakashi, Tatsu, Mai and Iruka split off from the main group and headed east towards the sound of enemy battle. The others headed towards the small sister village to the west to check on civilians. They had heard multiple explosions from their location and Kakashi decided it was best to investigate. His team went east.  
  


A group of seven enemy nins were standing over the lifeless bodies of Konoha's own. A tall, muscular man, noticed the the young ninjas first.

"Fresh meat.." He mumbled in a low, gruff tone. His smile was sinister, and he crouched into a fighting stance.

Kakashi was the first to be spotted, he sticking silver locks were always the first to be seen. Then it was Mai, her long black hair, and pale skin. One of the older men licked his lips at the sixteen year old chunin.

Iruka and Tatsu hid behind a bush, hoping for the possibility of an ambush, considering they were out numbered. Combat wise, Kakashi and Mai were the best choice, they were quicker, smarter and stronger. Tatsu was a heavy set boy, who could pull his own weight, but wasn't very fast on his feet, nor was he a quick thinker. Iruka was intelligent and quick minded, but also wasn't very fast on his feet. He could quickly get through hand sighs, and his ninjutsu was fairly graded, but taijutsu wasn't exactly his strong suit.

Just as they were about to jump out and join the action, the same man who first noticed their presence pulled them out from behind the bush by their hair, throwing them into the middle of battle.

Kakashi's eyes popped from his head slightly. The two boys were well hidden, he couldn't understand how that ugly bastard found them.

"Let's make a deal, kiddo." He locked eyes with Kakashi. "The brown headed boy is just my type, and Fatso over there-" he pointed to Tatsu. "I'm sure we'll find someone who likes him."

"Don't you dare touch-"

"We'll make a trade. The boys for information. We don't get fresh meat like this often, I could make a pretty penny off of them."

"And what if I say no?" Kakashi tested his luck, glaring at the old man.

"The I kill them both, and the girl. But you.. You I will keep alive, so you can return to your squad and tell them how you allowed your comrades to get murdered in cold blood. Because young man, I will kill them and make you watch.." His tone was beyond threatening, but his smile was sweeter than sugar. Kakashi decided he no longer liked sweets, and definitely not old men. He growled, and lunged towards the man, but he was stopped quickly by another enemy nin.

"Kakashi.." Iruka mumbled, gripping the earth beneath him. "Please.. Just go."

"No! I promised you, didn't I? I'm not leaving you, or another comrade, behind."

"My name.." Tatsu spoke quietly. "Do you even know my name?"

Kakashi stuttered, and for the first time in forever, he wished he remember a name. But he didn't know, not for the life of him.

"Just go.." Tatsu spoke again. "You wouldn't leave me behind, but god forbid you remember a dying comrades name."

"Kakashi is-!"

"Shut it, boy!" The old man swatted Iruka across the face with his sheathed sword. "Now.. I'll tell you who the disgusting bastard behind all of this is, and you'll leave the boys with me. I'm not asking, I'm telling."

Kakashi and Mai stood their as still as a statue. The old man smiled again and ordered his men to take the boys into the wagon they had hidden in forest.

"Orochimaru. But I'm sure you knew that... He had a spy in the village, a few actually. He's using sand shinobi as spy's to destroy Konoha from the inside out. He's disguised as our Kage and used his damn skin to start this dumb war. Please kill him, precious child. Sand doesn't like him either.. but it's easier to follow his orders than to disobey and get killed by him."

"But why.."

"He created Sound as a diversion. I'm sure you've seen a few of them 'round here. That bastard is blaming it all on Sand, used our Kage to make us believe you were the ones who wanted to start a war. He had some Sound ninja fight long 'side us, and we were fed the wrong information, I believe." But the man only shrugged. "Go back to your hokage and let the old man what you know. Invade Sound and kill him for us. End this stupid war. I got enough fresh meat to make a killer living."

"You're a sick old man." Kakashi spat. "I'll find you and I'll kill you. Just you wait!"

"You're probably right, but I'd play my cards right if I were you.." He warned Kakashi. "I'll remember your face, or hair, and eye, rather."

"What's your name?" Kakashi yelled out to the old prick.

"My name? What of it boy? I'm an enemy. Why learn my name, when you could learn your comrades?"

With the blink of an eye, Iruka was gone, and so was the boy who's name he couldn't remember.

Kakashi had never felt so guilty and pathetic in his life. An aching feeling in his gut made him realize he couldn't fulfill his promise. He could hear Rin's voice in his head, yelling at him to chase after Iruka. Even Obito was starting to scream, his sharingan starting to ache in his skull. But Kakashi's feet wouldn't move until Mai dragged him away from the scene. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

** Present Day  **

Kakashi's eyes scanned over the mission repost again. Another solo S rank, which wasn't uncommon for him. For a moment, he considered that he simply didn't work well with others, then it crossed his mind that it was more like _others didn't like working with him_ , so he quickly shut down that thought.

_Undercover mission... Brothel... Illegal mumbo-jumbo... Possible Underage sex trafficking..._ Kakashi stopped reading over the words for the fifth time. He knew what he had to do. He was to go undercover and get information, then report back to the hokage, who would take care of it in which ever way she saw fit. Tsunade ordered him to not engage in battle unless necessary. At the very least, Kakashi knew he could come home with nothing more than an scarred memory, and maybe a few bruises.

He had to keep a low profile, which meant no mask, no Konoha uniform, and he tried his best to do something with his hair, but that wasn't successful. The makeup over his scar, and the grey contact over his sharingan would have to be good enough. He wasn't the only man in the world with silver hair anyways.

He'd be venturing into Sand Country, which these days was much nicer. Things between the villages had become more peaceful with Tsunade as Hokage, she had a way with words. Somehow, she made it possible for the villages to get along. Villagers had their biases, but overall, and most importantly, the villages were able to meet in the middle.

Kakashi still wished he mentioned Iruka and Tatsu getting kidnapped by sand, even till this day, but he convinced himself there _deaths_ for the village were more honorable. If it wasn't for them, the war wouldn't have ended. Kakashi thought of Iruka as a hero, but he didn't dare think about him in any other way.

He never expected to see the boy again. After all he was most likely dead. He may have never made it to his next birthday. For Tatsu, it was most likely the same.

Guilt was a son of a bitch, Kakashi came to that conclusion many years ago.

\--

About a mile away from the brothel deep within the sandy dunes of Sand Country, Kakashi acquired a room at a cheap motel. It was as dirty as they came, but they had hot water and free cable, so somehow it all worked out.

The time was just shy of eleven at night. Kakashi reapplied his makeup, and put a drop of solution in his contact covered eye. He slipped a black tee shirt over his torso, and a pair of tight black pants. He was trying his best to blend in to the blistering hot night scene, and made his way to Foxy Desires - which Kakashi thought was a weird name for a brothel, but going to one all in its own was weird enough.

He'd admit it, Kakashi felt dirty the very second he walked in. The old wooden walls were covered in an off white paint, that was a hundred shades past faded. The floors creaked, the carpets were beyond stained. Foxy Desires looked like a run down motel. What Kakashi assumed used to be a chandelier, was covered in layers of dust, giving off a dim, and disgusting light over the reception desk, where an older man sat, looking half asleep. He had a black path over his left eye, and a scar that ran over the side of his face, reaching his lip. The man had seen better days, his hair almost all grey, and the stubble on his cheeks looked like salt and pepper. When Kakashi rang the dingy bell on the counter, the man jumped up.

"A-Ah! Sorry.. How may I help you?"

"Um..." Kakashi raised a thin brow, and shrugged his shoulder. "I just have an itch I need to scratch, if you know what I mean."

_Can I go home now?_ Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath, and cursed at himself for accepting the mission.

"That would explain why you're here. First time?"

"Well, here.. Yes."

"Alright, so.." The older man reached into a draw, and pulled out a piece of paper that labeled prices and types. He smiled devilishly as he passed it to Kakashi. "Read this over, and let me know what you'd like."

"Sure thing.." Kakashi took a second to look over the paper. The _types_ were labeled by animals. Pups and kittens were the cheapest, then foxes and bears. If he hadn't known any better, these types were arranged by age. He took the safe route, and went with foxes, hoping he'd be paired with someone over eighteen.

"A fox? Guess you aren't into the youngings.. It's a shame, they're the most ripe! But foxes have more experience." The man explained. "They're the feisty ones. And bears, they're just the chubby ones. If you're into that kinda stuff."

"I'll stick with my fox." Kakashi's skin crawled as another man came walking into the lobby with a sly grin on his face. He was still zipping up his pants, with a young girl, no older than thirteen, by his side. She passed an envelope, which Kakashi assumed had money in it, to the man behind the desk.

"Thank you, little lady." He smiled, showing his rotten, black teeth. She bored slightly, and ran off towards the bathroom. "She's a little skittish, but is a real treat."

"Yeah.. Sure."

"Not into girls either?"

Kakashi only shrugged, he personally never cared about gender. He had had sex with both men and women, not having a particular preference when it came to sexual encounters, though he did find himself with other men more often. Relationship wise, he just wanted someone he could trust, and gender didn't matter. Even at twenty-four, he had never been in nothing more than a 'friends with benefits' kind of relationship, which never seemed to end well.

"Well, since it's your first visit, I'll start you off with everyone's favorite. He's certainly a joy, you'll like him. He likes it rough and dirty." The man passed him a room key. "Room 403, take the elevator up, and go right. You'll find his room. Knock three times, and he'll let you in. You'll pay after your hour is up. And don't think about running off without paying, we will find you."

Kakashi was pretty sure that last part was a friendly said threat. "What's his name?" He asked.

"We call him Stallion, because he's one hell of a ride."

"Right.." The nin cleared the throat, and gripped the room key tighter. He said his thanks and headed towards the elevator.

In all honestly, he did not want to take this mission, no matter how simple  it actually was. All he had to do was gather Intel, the rest was to be played by ear. If he had the chance to save a victim, he certainly would, but he told himself he wouldn't fight unless he had to, in fear that he'd blow his cover. He didn't see himself spending more than a few days in Sand, which was much more than he wanted to spend.

What Kakashi couldn't understand, is how this place was so out in the open and obviously illegal. Did no one care? Sure, Sand acted independently, even after the dispute between Fire and Sand, they came to a happy medium, but each country acts on its own. Kakashi couldn't put a finger on why Tsunade cared, or how she caught wind of Foxy Desire. His gut feeling didn't tell him anything he wanted to hear. She knew something, and the only reason Kakashi's in this shit hole is to confirm what she thinks she knows.

_Great..._ Kakashi sighed. He had reached the room, and hesitated before knocking three times.

"You can open the door." The foreign voice called out. Kakashi took in a deep breath as he twisted the key in the lock.

"Close it behind you please."

"Sure."

The man had his back to Kakashi. His tan skin glistened under the fluorescent lights of the room. He was tucking the corners of new, clean sheets under the old ratty looking mattress. Quickly, he spritzed himself with a clean smelling cologne. His shoulder length, dark brown hair, was damp. Kakashi assumed he had just gotten out of the shower, considering the soft scent of soap that was still in the air. And he noticed the bathroom light still on out of the corner of his eye.

When the young man turned around, Kakashi nearly had a heart attack. Everything around him froze. He couldn't find the right words to say, and couldn't get his body to move. The long scar that reached across the bridge of his nose, those light brown eyes, and perfect cheek bones. Even after ten years, Kakashi could still recognize the face.

"Iruka.." He finally said, breathlessly and in disbelief.

"I haven't been called by my name in a very long time." Iruka smiled, but it very quickly faded into a scowl. "So tell me, who are you? And how the hell do you know me?"

"You.. You really don't remember?" Kakashi blinked. "Well, that might actually be a good thing."

"How so?"

"The walls probably have ears, now don't they?" He finally took a step into the room, and made his way towards the bed. "Call me Ryo, would ya?"

"Sure thing, Ryo-San."

Kakashi was sure Iruka understood, if he remembered anything from his teachings in Konoha, he knew not to question any further.

All these years, he was sure that Iruka was dead. And the boy named Tatsu as well. Kakashi made it a point to learn his name afterwards, even if it was too late. He was tempted to ask Iruka if Tatsu made it out alive, but decided not to.

Iruka was straddling Kakashi lap before he could protest against it. The immense feeling of guilt was taking over and pooled in his stomach. Iruka pushed him on to his back, and suctioned his lips to the nin's neck. Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath. If his guilt wasn't already eating at him inside, it surely was now, considering how hard he was already.

So desperately, he wanted to push Iruka off. He wanted to tell him he didn't have to do this, they didn't have to do anything he didn't like. He couldn't imagine how many times he had been forced into sexual acts he didn't like or consent to. That damn guilt started to bubble over in his stomach, and Kakashi gripped Iruka's shoulders, pushing their bodies apart.

"Something wrong, Ryo-San? Do you no like it?"

"I don't.. I don't want to have sex, Iruka."

"Well then.." He cleared his throat. "If my job wasn't degrading enough, i'd actually be insulted. Then tell me, what do you want to do?"

"Talk." Kakashi answered simply. He could have sworn he witnessed Iruka hold back laughter, but he ended up shrugging his shoulders.

Iruka slid off of the others lap, and headed towards the small coffee pot that sat on the counter. "We have another forty-five minutes. Would you like coffee?"

"Yes. Very much so."

A few moments later, Iruka returned with two hot cups of coffee. He asked if just milk was fine, and Kakashi nodded his head. He had never been one for sweet things anyways..

"You know.." Iruka broke the awkward silence, and took a small sip of his hot beverage. "Most people don't come to a brothel just to talk."

"I'm not most people." Kakashi informed him.

"Right.. You're a genius."

_He remembers..._ Kakashi thought.

"I've been called that many times, but I like to think I'm pretty normal."

"But you're not like most people, so you're far from normal."

"Hey now.." Kakashi chuckled softly. "I said I like to _think_ I'm normal, it doesn't mean I truly I am."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ryo-San."

He wanted to answer honestly, that nothing these days helped him sleep. He would forever be haunted by the bloodshed and death of his family and friends. Although, knowing Iruka was still alive did help some. It was one less thing he'd have to worry about.

"Is there any way I can meet you outside of this place?" Kakashi finally asked. "Mostly because you're very expensive, and I'd like to talk longer."

"Of course." Iruka smiled pleasantly. "I can meet you wherever you're staying. The best I can do is spend the night."

"That works for me."

"Can I ask you why you want a private session with little ol' me?"

"I'm too broke to pay for you every night, so you'd be visiting me on your own time, and I may have some things I need to tell you."

"Ah right.. The walls could have ears."

"Exactly."

Iruka leaned into Kakashi's space, his lips only centimeters away from the nin's ear.

"Only the children's walls have ears." He informed Kakashi. "Children say the most, so they're under surveillance on a regular basis."

"That's good to know."

"I'm trusted here.. After all, I've been here ten years, and haven't had more than a few petty complaints. They have no reason to put an ear to my wall. The sand ninja that gaurd these kind of places aren't very smart." Iruka kissed Kakashi lobe, laughing quietly to himself. "But I can meet you tonight.. I'm relieved of my duty's after one a.m, but I must be back here by ten in the morning for testing."

"Testing?"

"We have daily check ups, basically. Every morning we get tested for common and uncommon sexually transmitted-"

"Got it, no need the explain." Kakashi sighed, indulging himself in the watered down cup of coffee. He couldn't imagine being poked and probed everyday for someone else's pleasure, but at least he knew Iruka was, for the most part, clean.

"As much as its a shame you won't have sex with me, I'm kind of relieved."

"And why is that, Iruka?"

"Because, no matter how many times I shower, this filth won't wash off. I wouldn't want to dirty you, _Ryo-San._ "

"So you _do_ remember?" Kakashi asked, he was unsure if he was reaching because of the way Iruka purred his alias, though.

"Yes." Iruka nodded. "How could I not?"

"I'm sorry." He spoke earnestly, pain evident in his eyes. Kakashi knew sorry wasn't enough, nor did it translate the amount of pain and guilt he truly felt.

"Don't be, i'm alive right? And now you're here.. I hope you'll-"

"I'll bring you home, Iruka. That is a promise I will keep."

"Yeah.." Iruka sighed, but his toned hinted at disbelief.

"I mean it. I fucked up and couldn't save you last time, but this time, I sure as hell will."

"Ryo-San.." Iruka purred his name again, and let a sweet smile cross his face. "You say the nicest things~"

It was the first time in years that someone made Kakashi blush so fierce. He could feel the heat burning off his cheeks, and even his forehead.

Maybe saying yes to this mission wasn't so bad.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of underage sex/kidnaping..
> 
> Iruka explains exactly what's going on in the brothel. Kakashi then pays a visit to Gaara.

A soft knock from behind the motel door that pulled Kakashi out of his deep thoughts. He noticed the time was just past one thirty in the morning, and assumed it was Iruka who was knocking. He opened to door, only to see that it was true.

Iruka greeted the other man with a smile. He walked past Kakashi to the bed, stripping off his think jacket and leaving it on the back of a chair. He sighed as his bottom hit the mattress, it creaked underneath him.

"Thank you for coming." Kakashi latched the door shut, and quickly put up a silencing jutsu around the room, just to be sure. The motel was run by civilians, so he doubted they would notice. Even if other shinobi were boarded here, they mostly likely wouldn't think twice about the situation. A strange man knocking on a motel door, being let in, and then a silencing jutsu? That probably meant loud sex with a hooker.

Kakashi had only been wearing a pair of dark drawstring pants, that hung loosely around his hips. He had a bandana around his head, pushing the silver hairs back away from his face. Of course, he noticed Iruka checking him out, and he grinned.

"I've gotten better looking, no?" The copy nin teased. "Ten years really changes a person."

"You weren't bad to look at back then, either." Iruka admitted. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a little crush on the copy nin."

"Maa, who didn't have a crush on Lil ol' me?"

"Anyone who actually knew you." Iruka bit back his laugh as he seen at kakashi's exaggerated look of disbelief.

"Not nice, Iruka-kun. Not nice at all."

"That's because you haven't told me how I good I look now that ten years have passed!"

"You look a million times better than I imagined." He responded honestly as he sat beside Iruka. "But I did come here to gather intel, not flirt with a man I've thought was dead for the past ten years."

"Right.." Iruka cleared his throat. "I'll tell you what you need to know. I won't interfere with your mission, I know it's important."

"It's an S rank.. but I'm not sure how simple intel on a brothel is anything more than a tough B or a simple A rank mission."

"You're dealing with some gruesome people." Iruka warned. "If they feel even the slightest amount of suspicion, you're done for. I know it looks like the men manning the front and walking the halls are weak and useless - which wouldn't be a false statement, but the shinobi who really run that place are high ranking ninja. They're very dangerous, you don't want them coming after you. There's a better chance of you getting found out than there is you getting actual information."

"And of course Tsunade-sama left that out." He sighed. The hokage had thrown the scroll at him, explained rather vaguely what she expected, and then yelled at him to get out.

"Who?"

"Oh.. she's our new Hokage."

"What happened to Sandaime?" He asked innocently. "Did he finally step down?"

"Iruka, he.. he died taking down Orochimaru. He's gone.."

"No.." The younger man felt tears fall from his cheeks. "Not Hiruzen-Sama.."

"He saved us. He saved all of Fire country. Sandiame is a true hero, and an inspiration to all future shinobi." He used the same lines he had said to Naruto, but it was true then and remained true now.

"I know, I know." Iruka wiped his eyes. "It's just.. he was like family to me after I had lost my own. Now it's like I truly lost all of my family."

"I'm sorry Iruka. I really am. I'm here for you."

Kakashi rested his palm on Iruka's shoulder, and then welcomed him in for a hug. It lingered for a few seconds until Iruka let go and rubbed his eyes. He fanned himself off and tried not to cry.

"Sorry you had to see me cry. But thank you. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I found you here."

"Just ask away, Kakashi. I'll tell you what you need to know. I'll give names if you promise to keep me safe."

"Of course. I won't let anything happen to you." Kakashi promised him. "Do you mind if I record it?"

"Excuse me?"

Kakashi pointed to his right eye. "Sharingan. It's covered with a chakra safe contact."

"Ah, right.. be my guest then." 

Kakashi stood and walked over the old dresser where he kept the case for his contact. He let it rest in the solution and stilled as the sharingan came to life, swirling lazily in his head.

"Ask away." Iruka said again as kakashi sat down beside him. He couldn't help but stare into the red eye, it was mesmerizing.

"What exactly is going on in the brothel? Do you know who's behind all of this?" Kakashi started.

"It's.. well, exactly what you think a brothel is. Nasty men of all ranks come in and get whoever they'd like.. They get to have their way with them for an hour or so. But.. most of the workers are.." Iruka sucked in a breath. "They're young, much younger than myself. I'm a seasoned veteran there. I've been working there since I was fourteen. A lot of the girls and boys housed there are around that age, some are younger."

Kakashi shuddered at the thought of the situation. "And who's behind this?"

"Everyone calls him Yamamoto. I've never seen the man before, though. I've only heard of him. They say if you see him it's because you're going to die."

"How is something so obviously illegal still around these parts? Does the Kage not know? Or does he simply not care?"

Iruka made a face at the last comment. "It's not that he doesn't care.. it's just that whoever this Yamamoto guy is, he holds a lot of political power and is a major threat to the government here. Rumor has it Yamamoto was up for Kage, so he's extremely powerful. Not someone to be messed with."

"Great.." Kakashi sighed aloud. "what else should I know?"

"Hm.." Iruka thought long and hard trying to find the right words to say.

"What is it?"

"All of the children, they're kidnapped and brought here, just like I was." Iruka said rather sadly. "There's a team they send out for raids that will loot small sister villages and take the children as an exchange for not burning down the whole town. Most small villages with little political power and money can't afford to rebuild from the ground up, so they're pushed into a corner. They fair retaliation if they speak out about the kidnaping's."

"That's explains how you.." Kakashi cleared his thought. The sudden thought of how Iruka and Tatsu were taken made his chest ache.

"Yes.. it's exactly how I was taken ten years ago during the war." Iruka said it for him. The pain was evident in his eyes. "And hundreds more have been taken the same way. They need to be stopped."

"Do we inform gaara-sama, or do we try and kill the boss? And then break the business apart from there?" He asked.

"Oh.. I.. Honestly Kakashi I don't know. I haven't fought since the war ended. I've laid on my back and listened to many rumors. I wouldn't suggest either because I don't think mentioning it would get you anywhere, and I think going after the boss would only get you killed. I don't want that to happen." Iruka answered with a stern voice.

"Right.. is there anything else?"

"That's all I know." Iruka sighed. He wished he had more to tell, but all the other rumors he had heard were all dumb and didn't make sense.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I told you all of the important things that I know."

"What's the unimportant? It could come in handy."

"I heard Yamamoto has three eyes and lives deep in a cave right past the desert. But the little girl who told me that was twelve and recovering from a nasty head wound."

"Did Yamamoto do.. something to her?" He asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"No." He shook his head. "Our costumer get too violent sometimes. I've had my fair share of wounds. Besides, I hear the boss prefers younger boys, around sixteen."

"Did you ever have to encounter him?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Ive already said that I've never seen him. Lucky for me. I also hear he brings friends along, so I think I'd remember that."

"I'm glad you haven't had to face him." Kakashi said honestly.

"I'd be more help to you if I did. I could at least tell you what he looks like."

"You've been more than enough help, trust me." Kakashi smiled as he slid his eye shut. "I think that's enough information to pass on to Tsunade-sama."

"I'm happy that I could help, I mean it."

"I'm staying one more day in sand to do a little snooping. We're leaving at dawn of the next day."

"What do you mean we?" Iruka's eyes went wide, he was suddenly nervous.

"Iruka, I'm taking you home. I'm keeping my promise."

"Look." He lifted up his pant leg and showed Kakashi the tracking device on his right ankle. "I won't be making it very far. This thing goes off when you're within a half mile of the front gate. They'll find me before we even make it out of this damn village!"

"Iruka, we can figure something out!"

"No, it's futile. Get that information back to the hokage, and come back with a team or something. There's no way you can just sneak me out!"

"We can try!" Kakashi protested.

"No! Do this the smart way, Kakashi. I'm not leaving here while all those young girls and boys have to suffer. This is way more than just me!"

"Alright.. okay, I get it. But-"

"No buts. While you're gone I'll do some snooping of my own. I told you I'm well liked and trusted. So tell the hokage to bring me another point in a couple of weeks and I'll tell them what I've learned. If it's valuable, prepare an ambush."

"Fine. I know it makes the most sense, but I don't like it." Kakashi frowned as he crossed his arms over his shoulder. Iruka just sighed.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He assured him. "I'll be alright. I just suggest ambushing when the boss isn't around. Again, I've never seen him, but I hear he pops his head in to drop off new girls and boys, and when he himself has an itch. New kids get dropped off on the third week of every month before nine a.m."

"I'll remember to pass on the message." Kakashi didn't need his uchiha eye to remember that, it was disturbing enough that his own brain wouldn't forget.

"I should go back and get some sleep." Iruka said as he stood to his feet. He looked tired, and based on his thin frame he was underfed as well.

"No, stay and sleep here. I'll run to the night market and grab us food from a vendor. Any special request?"

"I don't know.. I've never had food outside of the brothel.." he chuckled nervously. "So anything you think is good, I'll probably like it."

"I thought you said you were allowed to go out at night?"

"It's dangerous, so I avoid it. And when I do it's for private clients like this. When I'm done I race back to my room and scrub myself till I'm raw."

"Oh.." Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I'll surprise you then, okay?"

Iruka nodded and flashed the other a smile. He allowed himself to get comfortable on the bed, swinging his legs over the top of the mattress. His back against the headboard. "I'll wait here for you."

"Good. Don't go anywhere. I'm gonna set up wards on the door so no one can get in."

  
  


 

 

When Kakashi returned to the room, he was only mildly surprised to find Iruka asleep on the bed. The television was on some random channel, casting a fluorescent glow over his tanned skin. He set the ramen he bought off to the side and contemplated if he really wanted to wake the younger man up. After a second or two, Kakashi decided he'd just put Iruka's food in the fridge, he'd eat his own and join him in bed.

Between every couple bites Kakashi found himself watching Iruka as he slept soundly. He watched as the others chest rose and fell softly with each breath, and how every so often his ankle would twitch as if someone was touching it. Honestly, the sight was cute, even with Iruka's mouth slightly ajar with a string on saliva dripping out.

He couldn't help but think of how every second leading up to now, all of the pain and suffering that Iruka had to face, it was all his fault. He knew he let Rin down by letting their mutual friend get hurt. Kakashi cursed at himself, hasn't he already let his old teammates down enough? He could see all their disapproving faces, minato's head shake, Obito's scowl, and Rin's frown. It made him want to be sick.

"Kakashi?" That familiar sweet voice snapped him out of his trance. Iruka was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. "You're crying, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He touched the dampness on his cheek. Kakashi hadn't realized he had been crying. "I'm sorry. I was just deep in thought."

"I hope you aren't blaming yourself." Iruka's disapproving look was another one Kakashi could add to the lineup in his head.

"No, I'm just thinking." He answered and turned back to the nearly empty bowl in front of him. "I bought us ramen. Yours is in the fridge."

"Oh.. thank you. I haven't had ramen in a long time." His eyes seemed to glow as he walked over to the mini fridge. He took it out to heat it up. Iruka tapped the counter as he waited for the microwave to beep.

"Do you like ramen?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

"From what I can remember I do." Iruka smiled as the timer hit zero and beeped. "But I'm so hungry you could have bought me pigs feet and I'd eat it as if it was steak."

"I'll remember that for next time." Kakashi teased. He watched as Iruka sat across the table from him and started to eat. The poor guy didn't even give it a chance to cool off, he was shoveling the noodles in his mouth at an alarming rate. Kakashi was concerned.

"Don't choke.."

"No ones ever said that to me before, they usually encourage it." After realizing what he said Iruka blushed a deep red. "S-Sorry.. I'm so used to talking like that. I wasn't trying to be gross."

"Um, we'll I guess it's okay. Considering.." Kakashi held back his own blush. He never pinned Iruka as the talking dirty type, not that he had ever envisioned him as being a prude.

"It usually gives me good tips.." Iruka explained before drinking the broth out of the bowl. "Then they come back to see if they can make me moan louder and talk dirtier the next time."

"Iruka.."

"Ah, right. My bad! I'm not used to normal conversation I guess." He waived his hands apologetically.

"We can fix that when you get back to the village."

"Sure.."

"Do you not believe me?"

"It's not that.."

"Then what is it?" Kakashi pressed on.

"It's just hard to believe in general. Others have tried to runaway, and when they even attempt to leave they never come back. They get tracked down and killed. I just.. I don't want that to be me."

"I won't allow that, Iruka."

"You'll come back with a team to save me."

"I was thinking.."

"Oh no.." Iruka sighed heavily. "What is-"

"Let's get some rest first, okay? I'll tell you what I'm thinking once it's all planned out." Kakashi stood to his feet and began to undress. "I'm staying another two days and that's it. Let's see what we can do while I'm still here."

"Okay.." he watched as Kakashi lifted his shirt over his head and threw it over to the side. Iruka was at a loss for words when Kakashi dropped his jeans and replaced them with the pajama pants he had on before. Iruka eyes the others movements as he tied the blue bandana around his hair to push it back.

"You're staring." Kakashi pointed out.

Iruka knew damn well he was. "You're sexy."

"You're flirting again."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm just stating facts."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at that. He flipped back the covers on the bed and crawled in. He wanted to flirt further but that feeling of guilt was still present in his gut. He laid on his side with his back to Iruka.

"Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping with you?"

"It's fine Iruka. You're safer here, so just stay."

"Alright." He didn't have the energy to argue. Iruka finally had a full stomach and safe bed so there was no reason to complain. He happily laid himself down next to Kakashi.

Iruka ignored the fire that was trapped behind his skin as he laid still next to Kakashi. He knew trying anything wouldn't get him anywhere. This was a safe place, he didn't have to use his body for anything. For once, he could sleep peacefully and not have to worry, but it was as if his body craved the touch. Iruka's body wasn't used to not being touched, it wasn't used to being used and abused by another. Iruka bit down on his bottom lip and cussed at himself. His body was reacting so strangely. He wanted to have sex, his body was craving it. He looked over at Kakashi bare back and had an intense urge to kiss and bite every inch of it. Iruka slipped his eyes closed and knew he shouldn't be having thoughts about Kakashi in that way. The man was here and willing to save him, he wasn't going to hurt or use him. But what concerned Iruka the most is that he wanted Kakashi to use him.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder as he felt Iruka rise from the bed. He watched as the other walked into the small bathroom. The light flicked on and the door closed just as quickly. He sighed with relief as he turned on to his back. Kakashi could feel some kind of aura rolling off of the others skin but he couldn't put a name on it. Iruka was clearly distressed though, he figured he was extremely nervous about the upcoming events.

Kakashi was slightly nervous about the plan the had proposed. He knew Iruka wasn't going to like it, but he had plans on smuggling Iruka back into Konoha. He knew he shouldn't, and that Iruka's plan was best but he wanted to meet in the middle. He wanted Iruka safe and the brothel closed down. Ten years was a long time to wait, and even though Kakashi prided himself on his patience he couldn't wait any longer. He never had more conflicted emotions like he did at that moment.

He was keeping his promise. Iruka was going to go home with him when he left in two days. He was also aware that Tsunade would not approve, but this went deeper than the mission. Kakashi was starting to understand how his father felt all those years ago but he refused to think any further into that.

 

 

 

 

When Kakashi woke the next morning he wasn't surprised to see that Iruka had already left without saying farewell. Thankfully he knew where he could find the younger man so he wasn't worried. Some time during the night he'd seek Iruka out with whatever money he had left over and inform him to meet him after his night was up so they could discuss their plans for leaving.

He just hoped Iruka got back in time so he wouldn't cause any suspicion. Kakashi sucked down the bad feeling he had. Nothing about this mission was normal, he was going to pay a visit to the kazekage. He was a friend of Naruto's, Kakashi might be able to talk some sense into him.

  
  


 

Garaa was mildly surprised to see Kakashi walk into his office. But the young Kage smiled and greeted the other.

"What are you doing here? I was informed a Konoha shinobi would be doing a mission in the village, but I was unaware as to why. Care to explain?"

"You're awfully straight forward." Kakashi sighed and pulled a chair in front of the kage's desk and sat down. "I came to see why one of my shinobi was boarded up here in Sand. I want to bring him home."

"Then why are you here?" Gaara narrowed his darken eyes.

"Because, he's in rather deep shit."

Kakashi knew he shouldn't be here.

"Then dig him out."

"He's at your brothel." Kakashi said flatly. "Your very illegal one."

"There's nothing illegal about it, Konoha Shinobi. Get your nose out of where it doesn't belong. Study up on Sand law before investigating such a thing." Gaara leaned in closer to the copy nin. "Or I'll have a nice talk with the Godaime. You have no business here anyways."

"What's your law?" Kakashi asked. He remained calm.

"Any age with consent. Any rank with consent. Not a law that I made but the council sees no reason to change it."

Kakashi stood quickly and turned his back to the kazekage. Coming here was a horrible idea. He had to leave immediately.

"Don't mess with Sand law." Gaara reminded him in a lethal tone.

It was more than a warning, it was a threat.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kakashi said. "I'm not Naruto. He'd be the one to fight it. I really don't think he'd like what's going on.."

Garaa faltered at the mention of his friend's name. He frowned at the comment and told Kakashi to leave, and he gladly did.

 

When he reached the motel he gathered all of his things as quickly as possible. He reached into his back and took out two carrier scrolls, Kakashi side as he slipped one onto his pocket and used the other to store all of his bags and belongings.

He had one last thing to get, and that was Iruka. But it wasn't going to be easy with that damn tracking device and all the eyes and ears on the place. They'd know Iruka was gone after an hour of Kakashi being let into his room. It would take an hour just to reach the gate. Kakashi still wasn't sure about the damn ankle bracelet, but then an amazing idea hit him. He was the master of a thousand jutsu's after all, and he had copied the perfect one for this moment.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he made his way to Foxy Desires.

Iruka was coming home. Still, he had a horrible feeling about it.


	3. Set Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi brings Iruka home, but not under the best circumstances.

Kakashi knocked at the door to Iruka's room and waited to be let in. Iruka opened the door slightly and allowed him to pass. The room was the same as he remembered it, small, neat and the smell of coffee. But Iruka.. he didn't look his usual self.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Kakashi immediately eyed the others body. Iruka had clearly been beaten. His eyes were black and blue and there were clear marks on his arms and neck that resembled hand prints. One welt stung his right cheek that looked as if it came from a foreign object, maybe a leather strap or belt. Kakashi was horrified by the sighed. His heart dropped as he looked over Iruka again. This was his fault and he knew it.

"They.. I was late this morning.. and.. he was here.. Yamamoto.. he came back early. He found out and he.. him and his friends.. Then they came back.. they just left again.." Iruka chocked back his sobs and attempted to hold himself, but the welts on his chest caused him to flinched.

"That's it. You're coming home today!" Kakashi rummaged through his inner pockets for the carrier scroll.

"What?! No, Kakashi they just warned me -"

"I was going to let you talk me out of it, but now I've really made up my mind."

"Kakashi, we can't! Listen to me!" He cried out.

"I'm sorry.." Kakashi removed the contact from his eye and Iruka watched as it spinned to life. He suddenly felt light headed and the world went dark around him. The younger man fell to the floor with a light thud. "I'm so sorry.. we'll talk about this later."

Kakashi eyed the ankle bracelet and copied the signs from an old shrinking jutsu he thought he'd never have to use in his life. He shrunk Iruka's foot just enough to wiggle the bracket off, and then returned it to normal size. He left the tracking device on the bed and made two clones - one of himself and one of Iruka. He informed them to bring the envelope of money to the front desk in 55 minutes, then Iruka's clone would return to the room and disappear, while the Kakashi clone would venture a couple mile away from the brothel until he was able to disburse.

Both clones nodded in agreement as Kakashi took his second travel scroll and sealed Iruka inside. He would open it when he returned to Konoha in three days. He knew the trip back would be troublesome. Someone would catch on soon that Iruka was gone and they'd go looking after him. This was a risk Kakashi was willing to take.

He used what he had left of his chakra to translocate himself to the spot he had marked on his way to Sand. The mark was seven miles away from Sand's border, and now only a two and a half days away from Konoha. He crawled his way to the bag he had hidden in a tree trunk that was full of ration bars and chakra pills. He ate a bar and swallowed a pill which would take an hour to to kick in.

"This is going to be a trip home from hell." He told himself as he started walking towards his destination. The moment he could feel his chakra return was when he planned on running. He had no plans of stopping once he started.

Kakashi knew there were many rouge ninja running around these parts, he was bound to come in contact with a few.

 

 

 

  
"Shit.."

Kakashi had made it three hours north before running straight into an ambush. He tripped over a chakra wire that set off an array of explosive tags. He quickly dodged and made his way into a clearing where two rouge shinobi waited in stance. The moment Kakashi landed his feet on the damp forest floor, they changed at him. The lengthy woman lunged at him with her sharp katana and Kakashi barely missed the blade, while the other swung at him with a heavy fist and knocked him to the ground.

He quickly regained himself and rose to his feet. Once a blind spot was present he sent a couple kunai into the back of one of the women's neck, instantly bringing her down.

"You son of a bitch!" The other woman yelled and charged in his direction. She was fast on her feet and even faster with her blade. Kakashi managed to dodge most of the attack, but was left with a gash down his left arm. It wasn't deep enough that it would bleed out, but it sure as hell hurt. It would need to be wrapped and covered in ointment so it wouldn't get affected.

He had two days left till Konoha.

Both shinobi fought hard, but Kakashi knocked the blade from the woman's hand and sent a chidori through her chest. He scoffed down another chakra pill and made a mad dash towards home.

 

In the land of waves, only a day away from the Fire country border, there was a hidden cave at the base of a small mountain that rested at the bank of a river. He needed some kind of rest, just an hour or so. The cave was deep and wide and offered decent shelter from the rain that had just started to pour down in buckets. Kakashi was soaked from head to toe. Thankfully, the rains here only lasted a few hours, though they were frequent.

He took cover deep within the cave and decided it was the right time to eat a couple of the salty sweet ration bars, and chew on one of his last chakra pills. He ignored every voice from all medic he had ever come in contact with, they all said the same thing : "Too many chakra pills can cause heart fallure!" But right now his heart was the least of his problems. He had four more left and decided just taking one would get him at least another days worth of traveling. His ration bars would last him for the rest of today and into the next. He'd be fine if he managed to stay out of trouble.

Kakashi messily dressed the wounds on his arm from the fight he had gotten into from before. He was almost positive the blade was dipped in poison, considering how much he was sweating and how fatigued he had been, but his body was successfully fighting it off. It was a common poison that he had trained his body to filter out. He put the correct amount of ointment and wrapped his arm in unsightly white bandages.

Kakashi also took this opportunity to sleep, which if he truly thought about it wasn't a good idea. Thankfully he woke up right where he had fell asleep, and just at the end of the cave was the morning sun and not a rain drop in sight. He was dry, his arm ached much less and he was much closer to home. Kakashi declared he'd be home by nightfall if he ran fast enough. And that's what he did, he ran.

 

When he reached the border to fire country Kakashi was ready to break down. Every muscle in his body burned as he pushed himself forward. Only half a day left from this point, but as night time grew closer and his body became more weak he decided he should rest. Being in the borders would be as safe as he was going to get. Very briefly he felt chakra from an anbu team a few miles west of him. They must have been settling in at a rest point somewhere. Maybe he'd find an anbu rest station and stay there for the night, he thought to himself. It sounded like a safe idea, but he needed to get home. He could hear his bed calling his name.

Kakashi swallowed another chakra pill and ventured forward. He wasn't going to give up now considering how close he was. He could practically smell the air freshener that he had in his bedroom. Well, not really but Kakashi loved the smell of clean linen and thought that maybe Iruka would like it too.

"Iruka.. we're almost home. I promise." He patted the scroll that was on the inside pocket of his vest. "Just a few more hours!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"..Kashi.. Kakashi!"

His eyes flung open only to see a white ceiling staring back at him. When he heard his name being called again his head swung in that direction. Tsunade stared back it him with an angry and disapproving look. Her arms were folded tightly over her large chest.

"Care to explain to me why an anbu found you passed out cold within five miles of the main gate?!"

"I-"

"And what the hell is this?!" She held up the scroll that had Iruka tucked away inside. "We found it on your person, and do you know what we found inside when we opened it?! An injuried man! A heavily injured one at that!"

"I can explain!"

"It was opened thinking you had written down your findings in there, Kakashi! But instead we find a half naked man with obvious marks of abuse, and signs of rape trauma!"

Tsunade was practically over him, fuming with anger but he knew she mostly confused. The hokage sighed and sat herself down beside the bed. She took a moment to pull herself together  

"You had too many chakra pills, brat. Your heart almost stopped, I was barely able to bring you back. You could have died." Now she just sounded worried, her voice was much softer. Kakashi thought for a second that he preferred when she yelled.

"I'm sorry.."

"You could have died." She repeated again. "I'd never hear the end of it from Naruto. Or Gai. I was mostly worried about Gai."

"He can be an annoying force." Kakashi said. "May I ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Where Iruka is? Is he okay? He's okay, right?"

"The man in your scroll?" Tsunade made a mental note of his name. "Malnourished mostly, aside from the welts and bruising. He had some.. tearing.." she pointed a finger down, and Kakashi took the hint. "We ran some tests, and he's clean. But he's a wreck, emotionally that is. He looks scared and was flipping out not too long ago. We had to tie him down to the bed and give him a sedative. He's currently asleep."

"Good.." Kakashi felt some weight lift off of his shoulders. "Thank god."

"Why do you care so much?"

"He's.. an old friend." He tried to explain, but Tsunade raised a brow at him.

"Old friend?"

"Ten years ago, he was the boy that was taken in exchange for information that ended the war between Sand and Fire." Kakashi's voice was low and even, but his eyes were glued to the wall in front of him. His face read no emotions.

"No.. that's him.. we all thought that those boys were dead.."

"Both of those boys were under my command. That was my team back then. Iruka.. he's a friend from my childhood. As well as a friend of Rin's, and a friend of hers is a friend of mine."

"No wonder you were clutching the scroll so tightly." Tsunade said, though mostly to herself. "We'll patch him up well for you. Don't worry about him right now."

"I can't help but worry."

He turned his head towards Tsunade as her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Get a little more rest, then I'll let you go see him. He's one floor up, room 214."

"Thanks." He smiled weakly. "I appreciate it."

"Tomorrow we'll brief about the mission, just the three of us. This isn't over yet. Not even close. You stole one of their people, they will be coming after us. We need to talk about everything and figure out a counter attack as soon as possible. We do not want these people coming near Konoha."

"Understood."

"Now rest while you still can. I'll need you ready and able in two days."

 

It was early the next morning when Kakashi forced himself out of the hospital bed. His body was sore, but only because he had overworked it. Overall he was healed by Tsunade, but his body needed as much as rest as it could get, and really there wasn't anything she could do about that. Even if she ordered him to rest he'd find an excuse not to. Kakashi had spent most of the night tossing and turning due to his worrying over Iruka and the band of men who would quickly be coming after them both. The village had to brace for impact.

He knew it was a stupid idea to smuggle the man back, but looking at his body at he laid sleeping in Konoha's hospital, a part of him felt at ease. Kakashi had been stubborn and his brain wasn't working right at the time. If Yamamoto was as politically powerful as Iruka warned he knew about the stunt that was pulled by Kakashi. Gaara may have told him, and that was why Iruka was beaten to a pulp. It took a minute to get from the Kage's office to a meeting room, but it took over an hour to reach the brothel, and longer for Kakashi who took a detour to the motel and packed all of his things and took a few minutes to think of a game plan. That was an extra 45 minutes or so, more than enough time for Yamamoto to beat a warning into Iruka, but Kakashi never even took a second to listen. Guilt had settled in yet again and it was starting to make a permanent resident in Kakashi's gut.

  
Kakashi stepped towards the bed and took a seat by Iruka's legs. Softly, he reached over and kissed the others temple and rested his forehead against Iruka's. If he didn't feel guilty before, he sure as hell did now. Had he not caused Iruka enough pain over the last ten years?

"You're heavy." Iruka mumbled under him. He hasn't realized he was resting so much weight on the younger man. Kakashi backed up with a quiet apology.

"I came to make sure you were okay."

"I feel better, physically anyways. There's no medical jutsu that can fix emotional suffering." Iruka answered. His face was blank.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi hung his head.

"It's not enough. They're going to find us both, Kakashi. They're going to kill us."

"The hokage won't allow that. Later on today we'll brief with her to come up with a plan."

"You better not come up with another stupid stunt like you did back there!" Iruka warned. "I need you to actually think before you act from every second after now. We cannot afford anymore lives to be ruined, or lost. You risked a lot just to save me when there's eighty or so other children and teens bordered up in that hell hole!"

"Iruka, i-"

"You were being selfish." He said.

"I realize that, I'm-"

"You're sorry, I heard that already. You let your guilt get the best of you, Kakashi. I almost died because you couldn't think straight." Iruka pointed an angry finger towards Kakashi. Pissed would have been an understatement, Iruka was fuming.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for laying a finger on you. I'll save everyone my damn self if I have to! But I need your help. All of those victims need your help!"

"I planned on helping from the beginning, Kakashi. I will continue to do so, but you should have let me help from the inside."

"That was even more dangerous. If you had a point and they found out you wouldn't have been warned, it would have been instant death. At least here you're safer. You won't be on the front lines fighting that guy, you'll be protected in the village walls. You're going to live. That's what I want! That's what I need!"

"Will you guys be quiet?!" Tsunade rubbed her temple as a headache formed. She stood at the threshold of the room.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Is that true Kakashi? I heard the whole thing.."

"Let's save it for later when we brief."

"No. Tell me now. Let's not waste any time, we cannot afford it. What exactly did you do?"

"I suggested giving me a point and I'd gather intel from the inside." Iruka spoke first. "Kakashi never truly agreed, and came up with a plan of his own. He had gotten information from me originally and has it all recorded with that eye of his and I had warned him about how dangerous Yamamoto is. I'm not sure exactly what he did after the night we spoke, but.. I think you can guess what happened as a result."

"Kakashi.." Tsunade took a step into the room with her eyes locked on the copy nin.

"I talk to Gaara."

"You what?!" Iruka and Tsunade thought they misheard at first. They looked at each other and then back at Kakashi in disbelief.

"I told him something illegal was going on, and that a shinobi of mine was involved. I wanted to bring the shinobi home with me. He informed me not to mess with Sand law and that the brothel wasn't illegal. He knew of it well."

"What possessed you to do that?!"

"I want Naruto to talk to him. He'll talk sense into his friend. I told the Kage that Naruto would disapprove."

"Naruto?" Iruka looked at them both. "Isn't he the son of the late fourth? The vessel of the fox?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Of course. Who hasn't? The attack was before the war with Sand. I was still here when it happened."

"Naruto had grown into a well trained shinobi thanks to Kakashi." Tsunade said. "With the help of his teammates and the third. They really stepped up and helped him. He's a good kid."

"I'll have take your word for it." Iruka said.

"Don't treat him differently because of what happened twelve years ago."

"I understand the situation Kakashi. Children don't ask to be born, I know he wouldn't ask to carry about the fox inside of him. I have a heart and a brain."

"Naruto is still young.." Tsunade went on. "But I can have him write a letter to the new Kage. Gaara is still very young so keep that in mind. And this Yamamoto you brought up. Isn't that his advisor? He makes the rules in Sand if I'm not mistaken. He also works directly with the treasurer of Sand."

"I don't know his exact role Tsunade-sama, I just know he was suppose to be the next Kage instead of Gaara-sama."

"Great. We're dealing with a man who's Kage level."

"I had told Kakashi something silly that a young girl told me about Yamamoto having three eyes, well he does in a way. He has an eye tattoo that takes up the whole front of his neck. It glows."

"Glows?" Kakashi asked.

"When he was angry, it glowed. Not very bright, it was a dull blue against his dark skin. That's when I felt chakra, and he knocked me to the ground."

"You think he stores extra chakra in the tattoo?"

"It's possible. The hit made me very weak, he may have taken some of my chakra during the assault."

"I really messed up. I totally messed up." Kakashi thought to himself. The guilt was truly going to eat him alive.

"I noticed a little chakra drain when I examined you, but you're chakra channels has been dormant for so long I figured you used it to heal some of your self during your travel here. Some of your wounds were already healed."

"I'm an Umino." Iruka said. "Our bloodline heals easily. If you didn't heal me I'd look completely normal in three days tops."

"That's an interesting blood line. Straight from the land of waves."

"It's where I immigrated from when I was one." He told Tsunade. "It's where my father was born. My mother is native to Konoha." 

"That's lovely, Iruka." Tsunade smiled. "Both of you have two hours to be at the tower where we will discuss this mission fully." Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. She was nervous and on edge about the whole situation. "Kakashi, I'll be having Tenzou coming by to escort you both. I want him and gai to be a part of this as well, I'm thinking of a few more able anbu or jonin who'll aid you during the fight. If you have suggestions let me know."

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama."

Kakashi stood from the bed and bowed as she left the room. He decided to go back to his own room and gather his belongs. He'd let the silence eat at him in his own hospital room.

"Wait.." Iruka caught his sleeve as he got up. "Don't leave.."

"You're angry, I should go."

"I'm upset considering what happened but.. I should let you know that I don't blame you. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad that you didn't think it all through. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I know you feel guilty."

"I have every reason to feel as such." Kakashi kept his back to Iruka.

"I know. But I don't blame you for anything. Not for anything that has happened over these past ten years, and not for what happened the other day. You.. you weren't thinking, but you were trying to help me. I do appreciate that."

"I'll be back in an hour so we can go. Okay? I'll come back."

"Alright.. I can go another hour without you." Iruka said sadly. He had a small frown on his face.

"Don't say it like that.."

"But you will come back for me, right?"

"Yes. I promise."

Iruka smiled at that. Kakashi always kept his promises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd have time to update this again, but the sudden urge to write happened.. so the next few chapter as already finished, just need to be edited and posted!

Kakashi informed Tsunade of everything he was told while he was in Sand. He recalled every word he recorded in his mind, and the hokage took a moment to let the information sink in and combine with everything she knew from before.

Tenzou stood behind Kakashi and Iruka who were sitting in chairs in front of the hokage's desk. She has her elbows on the top, and her chin in her hands. She looked annoyed at how deep in thought she was, but Tsunade was definitely concerned.

"Get Gai for me. And I'm taking your suggestion of Kurenai and Genma as two other shinobi to join you in battle. Her excellence in genjutsu will help out. Gai and Kakashi are best with taijutsu. Tenzou and Genma are best still with ninjutsu, and both perform well with taijutsu. Kurenai's taijutsu is fair, she'll hold her own. Your team with be followed by my five best anbu. They will be your back up, but will not join in battle unless needed. Do we all agree on that?"

"Yes." Kakashi and Tenzou both nodded.

"May I make a suggestion?" Iruka spoke up and the other three ninja looked in his direction. "We could use me as ransom. I mean, make an exchange point. Say you'll give me back to them in exchange for them not attacking the village. It's the perfect ambush."

"They'll expect it."

"Then don't ambush them right away. Wait until they're out of Fire country and attack them when they make camp or something, kill them and take me back."

"I like your idea Iruka." Tsunade nodded. "But I think we should use a decoy in your place."

"Why?" He frowned. "I'm able."

"I don't doubt you in any way. I may have promised Kakashi I'd keep you alive, I don't like going back at my word."

"I.."

"They'll kill you." Kakashi said. "We all know that. The moment they get you back and think they have you alone, you're dead."

"I know." His fists balled up in his lap. "I just want to help."

"You are helping, a lot. We got a ton of information from you, and your plan was wonderful. I'm seriously considering it. You've done enough for this mission, Iruka." Tsunade tried her best to smile at him. "We'll give you a place to stay, and we'll have a few anbu guard you until this is over. I'll write up a note and send it to Sand by bird. They'll get it tonight. We'll make and exchange point at the border of Fire country."

"May I stay will Kakashi for tonight? Until the team leaves for the mission anyways.. I'd be more comfortable with him."

"Are you sure?" She asked, shooting Kakashi a look. He was just as surprised that he asked.

"I'm sure. I was mad before but.. he was just trying to keep a promise. And I'd feel safe with him."

"Then I won't argue if Kakashi is fine with it."

"I'm fine with it." Kakashi said with a dry voice. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could have sworn he was more pale than usual.

  
"I'll come by tonight with Gai and the others." Tenzou said as all three men walked out of the tower. "They should meet Iruka."

"Okay." Iruka smiled at Tenzou. "I'll be looking forward to meeting them."

He waived as the brunette jumped across the roof tops in the other direction. He took a long step to fall into the same pace as Kakashi who had continued to walk without him.

"You really want to spend the night with me?"

"Yes. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"I'm not worried about that. It's just.. a sensitive time. I caused you a lot of pain."

"It was unintentional." Iruka said. "I know you'd never hurt me."

"Thank you." Kakashi looked at Iruka with a half lidded grey eye, but he truly meant it. He needed to hear that. "I won't cause you any more unintentional pain, I promise you Iruka."

"You're good with promises, so I believe you."

They continued to walk in silence towards the market center. He pulled Iruka into Ichiraku's with him and they slid into a seat. Iruka looked confused at first, but his stomach growled as he sat down. A young blonde boy sat on the other side of Kakashi, and Iruka noted that he was loud, and very excited that Kakashi was there.

"Maa, Naruto. I knew I'd find you here!" Kakashi ruffled the boys blonde hair.

"Always! Who's that with ya? What's your name, mister?"

"Me?" Iruka pointed at himself innocently. "I'm Iruka. Umino Iruka."

"Iruka.. I like that name." Naruto smiled. "What're you doing hanging out with Kakashi-sensei? He doesn't really have any friends. And he's always late! It's annoying!"

"Oh, well we are friends." Iruka could help but smile back. "He didn't mention that he was a sensei, though."

"He taught me to be a ninja, and I'm gonna be the best there ever was!" His whole body seemed to glow with orange confidence. But Iruka decided he liked it. The kid wasn't half bad.

"You have the perfect teacher then. He's a very skilled shinobi!"

"Maa, you're flattering me Iruka." He flushed lightly before turning to the owner and ordering three bowls of ramen. Iruka and Naruto's eyes both glowed as the bowls were poured.

"Ramen is my favorite!" Iruka declared. Naruto nearly pushed Kakashi out of the way and gave Iruka a high five, saying that ramen was his favorite too.

"You two are like two peas in a pod."

"I've always thought that saying was stupid." Iruka mumbled.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Oh god.."

"Have you seen Kakashi-Sensei's face?!" Naruto pushed Kakashi out of the way again to get a better look at Iruka as he spoke.

"No." Kakashi interrupted and made a look at Iruka.

"He's lying." Iruka whispered.

"It's because he's ugly, isn't it?" Naruto asked, also is a whisper.

"I'm right here.." the masked nin sighed. He decided to just switch seats with Naruto, who happily obliged. But Kakashi was happy that Naruto made himself a new friend.

"Kakashi isn't ugly."

"Then why hide his face?"

Iruka shrugged. "His face is.. it's feminine."

"He looks like a girl?!"

"You didn't hear that from me, though."

"I gotta tell Sakura-chan.." Naruto mumbled. "She'll wanna know."

Kakashi just sighed and rested his head against his palm. For some reason, he figured he oughta get used to this. Naruto and Iruka seemed like a force he couldn't come between, as if the two were meant to meet and be friends, despite the age difference.

  
Naruto went his separate way to find Sakura while Kakashi and Iruka headed back towards the copy nin's apartment. Naruto made sure to give Iruka a tight hug before leaving, and stuck his tongue  out at Kakashi as he ran the opposite direction. The affection was all the same.

"Thank you for that. It was uplifting." Iruka smiled very genuinely. His whole vibe had changed, he seemed happy.

"He's tiering after a while. I'll be happy to push him your way when I've had enough."

"I'll gladly take him for a bit. I was kind of a mother hen back at FD, I would tend to the kids at night and comfort them during close hours."

"Takes a special person to deal with kids like that."

"Are you saying I'm special?"

"You're amazing." Kakashi said.

"Oh.." Iruka blushed at that. "Thank you."

"We're here." Kakashi pointed up at the dorm building. "Jonin dorms. I live on the third floor."

"Respectable." Iruka followed him up the stairs and then waited for him to unlock the door. "But small.."

"It's only me and my plant." Kakashi shrugged and let the other pass. He toed off his flats and walked into the kitchen. He eyed the apartment. A kitchen, then a small living room with two connect doors to a bathroom and a bedroom. Those looked small as well. But Kakashi was right, it was only him.. there was no need for so much space. But it was clean and tidy.

"Fresh linen." Iruka smiled as he took in the scent.

"I was hoping you didn't mind."

"Not at all. I love it."

"I'm glad. I'll make us some team. Make yourself comfortable. The others will be over soon. They're probably getting the specifics from Tsunade now."

"Ah.." the thought of the mission made his skin crawl. He was suddenly nervous again. "I know I said I wanted to be a part of the mission, but I'm happy there's going to be a decoy. I think I'd loose it if I had to see them again."

"I'll make sure you never have to see those bastards again." Kakashi's hand moved on it's own and took ahold of Iruka's hand. He squeezed it lightly. "I said I'd protect you and keep you safe. I'm not going back on that. Stay here as long as you need."

"Kakashi.." he closed the gap between them. "Please come home." He pleaded with tears in the corners of his eyes. Iruka reached a hand up to kakashi's mask and lowered it. Kakashi made no effort to stop him, he wasn't sure exactly how to react. His heart was jumping in his chest.

He really didn't know how to feel once their lips met. Iruka's were soft, and parted after a moment to let his tongue swipe over kakashi's lips. He let Iruka explore the inside of his mouth and parted his own lips. Something snapped after a second and he kissed back roughly. He wanted to taste every inch of Iruka's mouth. His hot tongue felt amazing sliding against the others. He felt himself grow hard and guilt started to settle in. He had wanted to touch Iruka, but couldn't get the thought of him being used out of his head. In the same moment, Iruka had his fingers tangled in Kakashi hair, and there was no room left between their bodies. Iruka's erection pressed against Kakashi thought thin pants.

"Wait.." Kakashi frowned as he stopped the kiss. God, Iruka had looked so sexy with wet swollen lips, and half lidded eyes filled with lust. "Not yet.."

"I just wanna kiss you."

"It'll turn into more, and we can't.. not yet.."

"Do you not want me? Do you think I'm dirty?" Iruka sounded worried. The look in his eyes made Kakashi's heart ache.

"Trust me, I want you. I just don't think the time is right." Kakashi gave him one last kiss, letting his tongue get one last taste of the other. "I'll make love to you, but in due time. You're still healing, and right now we need to focus of the mission. There's still so many things we need to straighten out between us."

"Okay.." Iruka sounded sad, but he understood. "We should wait, you're right.. I shouldn't have just jumped on you like that.. I just.."

"You what?"

"I'm not used to not having sex. My body craves it when I don't have it. I've had sex more than once a day for the past ten years, and honestly.. as much as I hated what I did, I loved having the sexual release. I love it so much.. it's horrible." Iruka confessed with his head hung low. "But.. I do like you. I'm so happy to be here with you. My body was acting on its own because I'm attracted to you. I've never really wanted to have sex with someone in the way I want to with you. I don't know how to explain it."

"Do you.. do you have feelings for me?" He asked.

"You're all I've thought about since I was taken." He fell to his knees into a heavy sob. It had felt good to get off of his chest. "I was waiting so long for you to come and save me!"

"Iruka.." Kakashi got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the other tightly. "Oh my god. I had no idea.. I .. I would have came sooner. I am so sorry."

"And I had the nerve to get mad at you.. all I wanted was for you to rescue me and you did. I'm so happy that you did, please don't think any differently!"

"Ok.. ok.." he patted Iruka's back. "I'm here now and I won't be going anywhere."

"I prayed you'd find me after Yamamoto attacked me and you did. I prayed you come and rescue me and bring me home. And you did Kakashi, you did. I'm home. I owe you everything I have. I shouldn't have-"

"Stop, you're safe now." He kissed to top of Iruka's head. "You had every right to be upset. I won't take it personal, okay?"

"Please come back alive from this mission." Iruka looked up with dad eyes. "I'll be waiting here for you, I need you home too."

"Then I promise to come home to you, Iruka."

  
\----

  
(Ten Years Ago)

 

Iruka watched as Kakashi picked at the Fire in front of him. The war had been on going for weeks, but the fights were more spaced out. For the most part, enemy teams had been forced away from the borders, but it wasn't over yet. His team was camping near the border waiting for an attack, but they did need to eat after all. Mai had caught a few fish and roasted them, but it had been hours since they ate. Kakashi was awfully determined to keep the fire going, it was just the him that sat beside it. The rest of the team scattered out and his above in the tree tops. Iruka was certain a few of them were trying to get a ten minute nap in, and he couldn't blame them.

  
With a deep breath and a mental slap in the face Iruka walked over to Kakashi and sat down next to him. The young jonin didn't even flinch as Iruka plopped himself down. Iruka choked back a blush as he said hello.

Kakashi looked over quickly, and then back at the fire again. "Hi."

"You're very quiet, Kakashi-San. Are you okay?" Iruka leaned in a little closer and was trying to see the others expression, but it was blank.

"I'm just thinking."

"If you're worried about my injury I'm perfectly fine!" Iruka flexed the muscle in his arm and slapped it. "I'm strong. No need to worry. I told you I'm immune to plant based poisons, so I'm in tip top shape!"

"That's nice."

"Hmph." Iruka crossed his arms over his chest. "It wouldn't hurt to show you care a little bit, you know."

"Ok."

"Ok." Iruka mocked him in a silly voice, making Kakashi finally look in his direction. They locked eyes for a moment.

"Where'd you get the scar then?"

"In battle of course." Iruka answered proudly. "Dodging a kunai, it ran across my nose and left me with a scar."

"This happened while you were a genin?"

"Yup! My genin team was ambushed. We won though!"

"Why are you so bubbly. This is war." Kakashi narrowed his grey eyes. "Are you okay, Iruka?"

"Who, me?" He pointed to himself. "I'm fine, considering. Gotta make the best of every situation. Right now we're sitting by a fire, I think that's very nice." Iruka smiled, his cheeks flushed lightly.

Kakashi decided he liked when Iruka had red cheeks.

"Hm.." he hummed to himself and smiled. He turned back to the fire. I guess it's not so bad right now.

"Hey, Kakashi."

"What is it?"

"I.." Iruka rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well if anything happens to me before the war is over, just know I thought you were a good captain."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"Why am I the only person who you call by name?" He asked.

"Yours is the only name I know."

"Am I that cute?" Iruka teased.

"Hm.. you're okay I guess."

"Just okay..?" The young chunin frowned at that.

"I guess I like when he frowns too." He thought. Kakashi just smiled at him and stood to his feet.

"There's nothing wrong with just being okay. Some people like that."

"I wonder if he's some people.." Iruka said to himself as he watched the other walk away. He stared into the fire with hot cheeks. Forming crushes during war was just asking to get heart broken.

  
\----

  
(Present Day)

  
The team all sat in Kakashi's tiny kitchen discussing the finer details of the mission. Genma sat with gai, and kurenai with Tenzou. Iruka sat on the couch and listened in as they all spoke. He had told them all his side of the story, but as Tsunade had mentioned earlier he had done enough. There was nothing left to say or do on Iruka's end. All of the jonin had good mental images of what Iruka looked like, and Tenzou  agreed to henge as him since they were the same height. And if he were to be attacked before the team was to ambush he would be the most self sufficient to get out of a sticky situation.

For a couple of minutes Tenzou sat with Iruka to study his mannerisms and his pattern of speech. It didn't take him long to get it down pact. Iruka decided he liked the guy, and was pleased when he found out Kakashi and him were good friends. He also liked Gai, but thought he was a bit too eccentric. Iruka assumed that was what made Gai who he was and was willing to accept it. They were Kakashi friends and overall they were good people, and very skilled shinobi.

"Gai." Iruka mumbled his name as he walked past, and the green ninja happily sat by his side to listen. "Please bring him home safely. I worry.."

"Of course I'll bring my eternal rival home safely!" He boasted. Iruka felt his ears pop. "I'll even race him home. We'll see who gets to see you first!"

"Yeah, thank you. I appreciate that."

"You're talking like his wife." Gai pointed out. "Well, I like that. He seems to care for you too. I heard about you many years ago.. and he mumbled about you here and there for the past ten or so years. He's very happy you're home, I can tell." He smiled and patted Iruka's shoulder. "Welcome to this crazy family."

He smiled at that. "Thank you, Gai."

"We'll all come back safe. That's our promise to you." Kurenai smiled sweetly. Iruka liked her a lot, she seemed like a genuine person. Her voice was soft and caring, Iruka appreciated that.

"I'll be here waiting for you all. Don't let me down."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Iruka." She said again and lead the pack out of the door.

Kakashi lingered behind and stood at the threshold. He looked back at Iruka over his shoulder. Quickly, Iruka got to his feet and dashed towards Kakashi. He pulled the others mask down for a quick peck on the lips.

"Godspeed, Kakashi."

"I'll be back before you know it. Take care of Mr. Ukki for me." He pointed at the plotted plant in the windowsill. "He's a very thirsty cactus."

"You got it, captain." He said for old times sake.

Kakashi gave the younger man one last smile and closed the door behind him. Iruka was beyond nervous for the whole team, but he let himself think of the positives. If Yamamoto was defeated that would hopefully put an end to the brothel, all those young girls and boys could finally return to their family's. Iruka would be able to start over. He was going to get a second chance at life. Hell, he could finally make something of himself and live a peaceful and honorable life as a Konoha chunin. He could live his new life with Kakashi and some new potential friends. He wanted to spend more time with Naruto, too. The boy instantly found a place on Iruka's heart. Once he had a job of his own he wanted to buy this kid a bowl of ramen, since they shared a favorite food.

Naruto reminded Iruka of his young self. He was ambitious and sweet. Kakashi told him about all the pranks he pulled when he was younger, and Iruka had done the same. The both had no parents and no other family to claim as their own. Iruka wondered if Naruto would let him be like family to the boy. Iruka had always wanted a younger brother or sister, and meeting Naruto seemed like the perfect opportunity.

He also thought it was wonderful how Kakashi reached out to Naruto and trained him to be a shinobi. Iruka was informed that the boy held a lot of potential and would one day be an amazing shinobi, and he had been happy to hear that. Naruto seemed to love Kakashi, and that warmed Iruka to the core. He hadn't pictured Kakashi to be the type that was good with kids, but Naruto seemed to be doing just fine.

A part of him hoped that Kakashi too seen a slice of Iruka in the way that Naruto acted.

Iruka chuckled to himself as he watered Mr. Ukki. It surely was a thirsty cactus. A flower was blooming on the top. It was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos please! I have most of the story already written out!
> 
> Let me know if I should continue. 
> 
> And yes... I did get the story title from an Eminem song, haha!


End file.
